Leviathan
Leviathan is a sea monster referenced in the Hebrew Bible in the Book of Job, Psalms, and Isaiah. The Leviathan of the Book of Job is a reflection of the older Canaanite Lotan, a primeval monster defeated by the god Hadad. Parallels to the role of Mesopotamian Tiamat defeated by Marduk have long been drawn in comparative mythology, as have been wider comparisons to dragon and world serpent narratives such as Indra slaying Vrtra or Thor slaying Jörmungandr, but Leviathan already figures in the Hebrew Bible as a metaphor for a powerful enemy, notably Babylon (Isaiah 27:1), and some scholars have pragmatically interpreted it as referring to large aquatic creatures, such as the crocodile. The word later came to be used as a term for "great whale" as well as of sea monsters in general. Category:Creatures Marvel Universe Godzilla A giant bipedal amphibious creature terrorized the western United States many years ago. Known as Godzilla, it had large spines upon its back, and could fire beams of atomic radiation from its mouth. S.H.I.E.L.D. took staunch measures to combat the menace, and even designed a special S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier equipped specifically for dealing with the monster. Although they succeeded in averting many natural disasters that would have been caused by the creature, they could not stop him from making his way to New York City where it encountered resistance in the form of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. The monster disappeared shortly thereafter, and was not seen again for many years. It eventually emerged again, having undergone some measure of mutation due to the efforts of Doctor Demonicus. Following the events of the ''Godzilla'' comic book series, Marvel Comics no longer maintained the license to use the character's name or likeness. As such, all subsequent appearances of Godzilla were referred to as "Leviathan". Organization Leviathan was the name of an organization consisting of the best covert intelligence agents from several nations including the United States and the Soviet Union. The organization was founded by Leonardo da Vinci and was initially known as the Great Wheel. This evolved into the Zodiac cartel, with each of the central members assuming code names based upon the signs of the Zodiac. As the Great Wheel fractured, other members of the group splintered off into other agencies, including the Hydra terrorist cell, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. super-spy organization. Leviathan was another such entity, and was established by Vasili Dassaiev, and Viktor Uvarov. Viktor took control of Leviathan and dubbed himself, Orion. Members * Valentina Allegra de Fontaine Marvel Cinematic Universe Organization Leviathan is a Soviet deep science and espionage agency. After World War II, Leviathan came in conflict with the Strategic Scientific Reserve by stealing weapons developed by Howard Stark. Founded after World War I on the order of Joseph Stalin, Leviathan was formed to ensure that the Soviet Union would become the world's leading superpower by having better weapons than its enemies and allies. In 1944, Fyodor, a member of the Soviet Armed Forces, greeted four men, including Ivchenko, whose heads were covered with hoods and were bound to chairs to the service of Leviathan. He gave each man the option to leave the organization; Pasha voiced his desire, citing that he had a wife and four children. Fyodor commanded a woman to "free him of his bonds"; she killed Pasha as Fyodor explained that Pasha's family would be killed shortly to reunite them all. The three remaining men became loyal to Leviathan. Agent Carter: A Sin to Err Some Leviathan operatives have their vocal cords disabled, leaving them with a Y-shaped incision on their neck and preventing them from speaking without the use of a Voice Synthesizer. These operatives were present when at the Battle of Finow, Midnight Oil was used; their voice boxes were damaged because of the gas and removed. Missions are given to agents and communications are returned through the Remote Typewriter. Leet Brannis was an operative of Leviathan, but decided to go solo. He went to the illegal trader named Spider Raymond and received a packet of money in exchange for property stolen from Howard Stark. When a man in a green suit went to Raymond to claim the Nitramene bomb, he killed the fence as he searched his safe for it. Brannis revealed the existence of the organization to Peggy Carter by telling her, "Leviathan is coming." She had noticed that Brannis and the assassin who killed her roommate Colleen O'Brien both had their larynx missing. He also told Carter that he and Green Suit were no longer allies. Agent Carter: Now Is Not the End Edwin Jarvis researched Stark's files but found nothing pertaining to Leviathan. Carter went to hospitals, but did not find any records of men with a laryngotomy operation, concluding that Leviathan operatives were foreigners. When Brannis was captured by Carter and Jarvis, he asked for protection from his former employer. Drawing a heart-like shape in the dirt, Brannis died before revealing more information to Carter about the organization. Agent Carter: Bridge and Tunnel The Strategic Scientific Reserve researched the backgrounds of Leet Brannis and the Man in the Green Suit, learning that they were both in the Soviet Armed Forces, but the agency did not connect them to Leviathan. Agent Carter: Time and Tide Ivchenko came to the United States with Peggy Carter after she freed him from a prison in Belarus. He told the Strategic Scientific Reserve the story on how Leviathan captured him, without revealing his loyalty to the organization. When they were alone, he tried to get Chief Roger Dooley to look out his office window; Dottie Underwood was stationed across the street with a high-powered rifle. Dooley would not come to the window, so Ivchenko changed Underwood's order to target Peggy Carter. He then learned all he could about the whereabouts of Howard Stark's inventions from Agent Yauch before having him commit suicide. Agent Carter: A Sin to Err Members * Dottie Underwood * Ivchenko * Leet Brannis Creature .]] Leviathans are giant space-borne crustaceans from an unknown star system. They are known to inhabit the area near the Sanctuary asteroid cluster, and are used as weapons of war by the alien race known as the Chitauri. The Chitauri outfitted the Leviathans as war-ships and sent them through a dimensional portal to Earth. They provided massive battle support during the Battle of New York. Iron Man tried to lure a Leviathan away from major population centers, "bringing the party" to the rest of the assembled Avengers. The Hulk succeeded in downing the Leviathan with a single punch. Another Leviathan found itself tangling with the Hulk as it smashed its way through several skyscrapers. Iron Man breached the dimensional aperture, sending a nuclear missile through it that destroyed the Chitauri Command Center. Once this signal was destroyed, the remaining Leviathans on Earth fell to the ground dead. One plummeting beast resulted in the deaths of hundreds of people. A Leviathan corpse was appropriated by Wolfgang von Strucker and brought to a Hydra safe house laboratory in Sokovia. When the Avengers raided Strucker's compound, Iron Man found the secret wall that led to an underground laboratory where the Leviathan corpse was stationed. Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Organizations Other uses :* Leviathan, A 1989 sci-fi/horror film. :* Leviathans, A race of space creature featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. :* Leviathan-class, A classification of space vessel featured on the Farscape TV series. :* Leviathan control collar, A device used to enslave ''Leviathan''-class ships on the Farscape TV series. :* Leviathan transport pod, A space vessel featured on the Farscape TV series. References